Modern integrated circuits have become extremely complicated, some including more than a billion transistors. Although automated design and testing methodology has been implemented for such integrated circuits, physical placement of a newly formulated integrated circuit onto a printed circuit board for testing is still used for further testing. Such placement allows for detection of design and/or manufacturing errors that are not possible with some of the automated design and testing methodology. Thereafter, the errors allow for redesign and retesting of the integrated circuit. Such retesting results in the newly formulated integrated circuit being further tested with it being again physically placed into the printed circuit board.